


there are raindrops in your hair

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers liked walking in the rain, Suga had been told.  Girls, especially, sighed in class about the romance of hair plastered flat to the scalp, faces wet, sheltering under trees, holding hands, utterly oblivious to the heavens opening, surprised to emerge from a kiss to find they’d been standing in puddles.<br/>But Suga hates the rain, especially when he's unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are raindrops in your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/gifts).



> This story has been written for Aleks because it's her birthday and she is utterly amazing. It was inspired by one of her artworks.  
> Have a wonderful, wonderful day, lovely!
> 
>  
> 
> (Luna is Suga's dog, btw)

(inspired by this most [beautiful art)](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/post/124186000863/kiss02)

 

His mood as dark as the clouds outside, Suga watched, nose pressed against the gym window, the rain pelting down. He didn’t like rain. Didn’t like the wet of his clothes as they stuck to his skin and the wind as it battered his umbrella, turning it inside out so many times he’d discarded the one defence he had in a storm. And he hated the way his hair would allow drips down his neck, seeping under his jacket to soak through his shirt.

_You could cut your hair. Shave it like Tanaka’s._

_I could punch you in the chest, too._

_You’re gorgeous when you pout, Koushi!_

_Shut up!_

It was different in the autumn and winter. Then he could prepare, because wrapping a scarf around his neck was normal and would blot the drops. He could wear gloves and a thick coat, too, and didn’t mind the snowballs in his face, not when everything else was toasty warm.

But late summer storms, they were something else. All that promise of a warm day, meandering home, sucking on ice-lollies, shirt untucked and jackets tied round the waist, all that was gone as Suga huddled in his kit and scowled at the clouds.

Lovers liked walking in the rain, he’d been told.  Girls, especially, sighed in class about the romance of hair plastered flat to the scalp, faces wet, sheltering under trees, holding hands, utterly oblivious to the heavens opening, surprised to emerge from a kiss to find they’d been standing in puddles.

_How can you not know when your socks are so slimy you squelch as you walk?_

_It’s hardly trench foot, Sug!_

He sighed again, scanning the skies for a patch of blue, but no, the clouds were grey, darkening overhead, and it wasn’t going to clear anytime soon.

_Ugh!_

It had been a niggly kind of day. Back at school, trying to balance classes with practice, keeping control of the first and second years, who were even more fired up after Tokyo - all were taking their toll. And now the sudden downpour, dropping his spirits even lower.

None of this was helped by the fact that his boyfriend was itching to get home, complaining loudly when Suga wouldn’t move that it ‘was only a bit of rain,’ and ‘come, on, Suga, we can dry off when we get to mine.’.

“Yes, but you like the rain!” Suga retorted. “You’re like Luna, shaking yourself off.”

Daichi’s lips twitched. “That could be better put,” he murmured, and sneaking up behind him, he placed his hand on Suga’s waist.

“Thought you didn’t want our kouhai to see,” Suga reproved mildly but he leant back into him, moderately heartened because their trip to Tokyo had curtailed their snatched moments away from the team.

“They’ve all gone. Everyone’s gone. It’s only you that’s waiting for that break in the clouds that’s not going to happen.”

“ _Everyone’s_ gone?”

A jangle of keys in his ear. “Uh-huh. I’ll be here first thing.”

Turning, letting his thigh rub against Daichi’s, Suga flashed him a coy smile. “Then ... um ... why don’t we wait out the storm in here? No one’s going to find us, are they?”

“Minx!” Daichi hissed, but he was licking his lips, and very slowly leant forwards.

Feeling Daichi’s breath on his neck, Suga closed his eyes, knowing he’d won. They’d stay here a while longer, lock themselves in the changing rooms and avail themselves of the gym ma-

“OW!” He rubbed his ear. “Don’t bite!”

“I nibbled a little,” Daichi teased, pecking a kiss on Suga’s lobe. “Come on, I have to get home, or Mum will skin me alive. And after dinner, we’ll ... uh ... say we have a ‘study session’.”

“It will be after that!” Suga snapped, and pushed him away. “I’m surprised you didn’t draw blood.”

“Oh, you _are_ moody when it’s raining, aren’t you? I can practically feel your scowl.” Daichi sighed and squeezed his hand, pulling Suga back towards him. “Let’s make a dash for it. I’ll even make you hot chocolate when we get there.”

Realising he wasn’t going to get Daichi to change his mind, Suga pulled out his gakuran, draped it over his head and smiled a little sheepishly when Daichi rolled his eyes.

Any hopes that the storm would abate were dashed when they stepped outside. Hunched under jackets, kit and school bags over shoulders, it became  increasingly difficult to dodge the puddles as they ran for home. A car sped past, causing a tide of water to cascade through the air, soaking them both.

“Remember this was your idea, Sawamura!” Suga yelled as he vainly wiped his face with his soggy sleeve. “I can think of other things I’d rather be doing than swimming home!” He started to move, letting his makeshift cloak drop to his shoulders, not caring about the rain driving through him because he couldn’t get wetter now.

But Daichi tugged his arm, halting him in the street and pulled him down a muddy sidetrack.

“Why are we stopping?”

“You know what I love about the rain?” he asked Suga.

“My misery?”

Daichi grinned at him, his mouth lopsided, and Suga –despite his irritation – found his heart flipping a little.

“No one _walks_ ,” Daichi explained. “Everyone’s scurrying home, eyes on the ground, intent on not getting wet.”

“Yeah, normal people are like that, Daichi!” Suga retorted, wondering what his point was.

“So, they’re not looking around, are they? They don’t notice what’s going on. Especially ...” he drew Suga closer, plucking at his gakuran to hold it over them both, “if we’re discreet.”

Their lips met briefly, and then Daichi dipped his head to the side, nuzzling at Suga, smoothing over him.

He shivered, tilting back, letting Daichi pout and lap at his neck, feeling the pressure as his lips sucked, and tongue swirled, warm after the chill of the rain.  Through half shut eyes, he glimpsed raindrops glittering like diamonds in Daichi’s hair, and right at that moment Suga didn’t care at all that he was standing in a puddle, water and mud soaking through to his socks.

 “You know what else I love about the rain?” Daichi’s voice was low, guttural, earthy.

“Tell me,” Suga breathed, although he didn’t need more persuasion. All he wanted to do was get back to kissing, to feel Daichi’s body crushed against his.

Daichi didn’t speak, instead letting his mouth trail across Suga’s neck, down to the exposed sharp edge of his collarbone, up to his chin, lazy with his tongue, until he reached his eyes. He kissed both lids, then touched his forehead to Suga’s, staring with such intensity that Suga’s insides writhed in a molten mass.

“What I love about the rain,” he said again, his voice susurrus as he blew a line from Suga’s temple to his nose.

His breath tickling, Suga let out a moan, quite willing to declare how much he loved the rain too, if only Daichi would resume kissing him again.

With the tip of his tongue, Daichi teased a path to Suga’s lips, nuzzling with his teeth.

“Tell me,” Suga repeated, helpless as his knees threatened to give way.

“Is how it tastes on your skin.”


End file.
